The Creepypastas' Dating Lives
by ShinxLover99
Summary: This involves OCs, but other than that, it's exactly like the title says. There is foul language, yaoi sex, and sex, so if you don't like any of this... Why the fuck are you still here?
1. Smile and Jeff's Introductions

**Hello everyone. ShinxLover99 here. Sorry about my last fanfiction, but this one will be better, I promise. Coltenis is my co, author this time around. Other than Ticci Toby, Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Splenderman, and Masky, these will all be OCs. Lily is my cat in real life… I had to incorporate her into this story somehow. There will be some Slendy X Jeff, some Veronica X Toby, some Veronica X Sam, some Sam X Xavier, some Endria X Xavier, and some Endria X Jeff. Might add a little Veronica X Jeff, not sure yet.**

**I don't want to describe the characters, but I have to sooooooo…**

**Veronica is a semi-mer, who is is always wearing black skinny jeans with bell-bottoms, and a black half shirt. Her being part mer, well that means her "clothing" is actually part of her, she never wears another outfit over her skin, and loves water. (Vero)**

**Endria is rather anti-social, but is okay hanging out with Jeff, or Xavier. Always wears a black hoodie, ripped jeans, and red converse. She is half dragon.**

**Amythest loves the color purple. She is half fairy, and usually wears a whore outfit. (Amy)**

**Sam is a laid back, extremely calm person. He enjoys annoying Endria, his sister. He is bisexual. He is half squid.**

**Xavier is gay at first but turns bi later on. (Zane)**

**That's all you need to know. Enjoy the story!**

Veronica's Point of View

Amy, Zane and I are heading to Splenderman's house for a party when all of the sudden I hear a twig snap.

"Amy, Zane, go hide NOW!" I scream.

"Why" Amy asks.

"Just listen to me and stop being such a whiney little bitch!" I yell. They run and hide in the bushes before I hear someone faintly say, "Smile, sick 'im."

The next thing I see is a black and red dog rushing towards me, growling. I wrap my cloak around myself, attempting to protect myself from the onslaught of scratches and bites. Then, he scratches a very sensitive part of my upper body, and I can't help but cry out, "OW! My boobs!" A male figure comes out, tilting his head slightly.

"Wait, are you a girl?" He asks, sounding suspicious. I glare at him, annoyed.

"No, I screamed 'Ow my boobs!' because I'm a guy. Of course I'm a girl, you idiot!" I say sarcastically. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, er... Sorry about that. Smile, down." The dog, Smile, whimpered unhappily, and slinked over to the boy.

"I'm Jeff, by the way. Sorry for attacking you with my dog..." He says, and I just huff.

"Veronica." I say. He looks at me, confused.

"What?" He asks.

"My name, it's Veronica."

"Oh..."

"Now, you owe me some new clothing."

"What?"

"Yep, fork it over." I had long scratch marks going down the front and back of my shirt and pants. He sighed, realizing he had lost the battle.

"Fine. I'll get you new clothes. Meet me here tomorrow at seven in the morning." I narrowed my eyes at Jeff, suspicious.

"...Alright." I sigh, and motion for Zane and Amy to come out of the bushes. Suddenly, I hear footsteps... and some sort of... Scraping sound? I turn around and could only stare in awe as I watch a guy triumphantly walk down the street, holding a black leash. This wasn't the most surprising part, though. It was what the leash was connected to.

On the other end of the leash, a very pissed off looking girl was trudging behind him, every now and then tugging on the collar.

"What... are... you doing?" I ask, surprise filling my voice, and I hear Zane moaning. 'Really, you're jacking off to a girl you don't know?' I think to myself.

"I'm taking my twin, a semi-dragon, for a walk. Dragons need their exercise too, you know." The boy replies sarcastically, without a doubt in the world.

"You sick bastard. That's not how you should treat your girlfriend." I say, running to unbuckle the collar around the girl's neck.

"Miss, do you need a phone to call the police on your boyfriend?" Amy asks the girl politely.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" The girl cries out even more pissed off now than she was earlier.

"Then, what is he to you? Do you date your cousin?" Zane asks suspiciously, finally coming out from behind the bush.

"Endria, relax. I'll handle this." The guy says to the girl, Endria.

"We, as I said before, are twins. She is a semi-dragon, I am part squid. Her name is Endy, I'm Sam." Sam says proudly.

"Sushi, I am going to kill you. My nickname is End, not Endy, and you fucking know it. I will eat your heart, and you know I will, so you should shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." Endria says even more pissed off, if that's even possible.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Sam whispers.

"Hi, I'm Endria Costalle, and this is my obnoxious bastard of a brother, Samuel Costalle. Pleasure to meet you." Endria says, completely calm, which scares me a little.

"Hello. I'm Veronica Gemmings, but you can call me Vero. This is my little brother Xavier Gemmings-"

Zane gives Endria a catcall. "Call me Zane." Zane says, interrupting me. I glare at him, and he stops talking, and goes back to the bush he came out of. Moaning quickly follows.

"And my little sister, Amythest." I say, then add quickly, "You can call her Amy."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Endy." Jeff says, facing Sam, without remembering that pisses Endria off.

Endria's eyes start glowing a deep purple.

Jeff gulps. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

"Endria, can you please calm down. I still need clothes from him. If you can't tell..." I gesture to the front of my shirt, "... so please don't ki... Can you PLEASE stop staring at my breasts?!" I scream at Sam.

**Okay everyone, so that's chapter 1. Don't know how many chapters this will be, but… yeah. Oh, and please remember that flames will be used to roast wieners of ALL kinds, toast marshmallows, and to burn down houses of flamers. Please review. XD**


	2. Water Above, Love Below

**Hey everyone. Shinx here. I'm posting this chapter with the first one. Coltenis isn't here for this one, just me. This is the same thing as last one, except it's from a different point of view, and goes a little deeper. :D You ready? Here we go!**

_Water Above, Love Below_

Xavier's PoV

I'm walking with my older sister, Veronica, or Vero as my little sis, Amy, and I call her, and Amy towards professor Splenderman's lab. All of the sudden Vero starts to talk.

"Amy, Zane, go hide, NOW!" Vero screams.

"Why?" Amy asks out of curiosity.

"Just listen to me, and stop being such a whiney little bitch!" Vero yells at Amy.

I grab Amy's arm, run to a bush nearby, shove Amy in first, and start to get in the bush, when I hear a dog growling. I dive into the bush, then turn to see what was attacking my sister. I see a black and red dog

"Ow my boobs!" I hear Vero scream. Then a male voice starts talking.

"Wait, are you a girl?" He asks, sounding suspicious. Vero stares at him.

"No, I screamed 'Ow my boobs!' because I'm a guy. Of course I'm a girl, you idiot!" Vero says in return.

The man chuckles, then scratches his head. "Oh, er... Sorry about that. Smile, down." He says. The dog whimpers sadly, then goes back to the boy.

"I'm Jeff, by the way. Sorry for attacking you with my dog..." He says, and Vero just huffs.

"Veronica." She replies, then Jeff looks at her, with a confused face.

"What?"

"My name, it's Veronica."

"Oh..."

"Now, you owe me some new clothing."

"What?!"

"Yep, fork it over." This is typical. If someone spills, rips, stretches, or gets anything on any of Veronica's clothes, they end up having to get her new clothes, or giving her money to buy new ones herself.

"Fine. I'll get you new clothes. Meet me here tomorrow at seven in the morning." He says, and I start looking over his body to make sure he meets my requirements.

He has extremely pale skin, a really cool looking white hoodie with red paint stains on it, really tight jeans that show off his sexy ass, a hot body, and I was getting a boner, just by looking him.

"... Alright." Vero says, interrupting my daydream. And I was about to fuck dream Jeff damn it. She motions for Amy and I to come out. I send Amy out then turn towards the foot steps and dragging sounds I hear.

I see an extremely hot guy, who has blue hair, blue eyes, is wearing a tank top, a pair of beach shorts, and sandals. My boner got harder. I stay behind in the bush, so I can get rid of the boner by pretending I'm fucking the blue haired dude. I finish, and hear Vero say, "You sick bastard. That's not how you should treat your girlfriend." And run to a girl, that I guess I didn't notice.

'Damn. If he has a girlfriend, then that means he's either straight, or bisexual, but I can't just ask him. That would be weird. I know I'll hint at it by...' I got interrupted by the girl screaming, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Then, what is he to you? Do you date your cousin?" I ask to piss off the girl, while emerging from my bush.

The boy says something about them being twins, and that his name is Sam, but I love the accent he speaks with so much that I start to get another boner.

"Hello. I'm Veronica Gemmings, but you can call me Vero. This is my little brother, Xavier Gemmings-" Vero starts to say, before I interrupt her.

I catch the boy's eye, and cat whistle him, but made it look like I was cat whistling the girl to everyone else, but he knows it was to him. "Call me Zane." I say. Then, Vero glares at me so I shut up. I turn around and go back to the bush so I can jack off to Sam some more.

I start jerking off, and about five minutes go by before I shoot my semen across the ground. Then I hear someone say Endy.

"Endria, can you please calm down. I still need clothes from him. If you can't tell..." Veronica gestured to the front of her shirt, "... so please don't ki... Can you PLEASE stop staring at my breasts?!" Vero yells towards the boy. 'Damn, I was hoping he was bisexual.' Then, Sam looks at me, and jerks his head a little, and disappears.

Sam's POV

I jerk my head a little, because, I have just received a cat whistle from a really cute guy. Thank Slendy I'm bisexual, or I'd be a little weirded out right now.

I start walking to a secluded area around here, that should be far enough away for me to ask if he's bi as well. I get to the clearing and take off my shirt so i can lay down and put my head on something soft, and get comfy

I must've gotten quite comfy, because I open my eyes to see the boy, Zane if I recall correctly, shirtless, shoeless, and sockless. I look over to him and say, "Please tell me you're either bi, or gay."

"I'm gay, that's why I whistled at you. Nice pecs, by the way." Zane replies.

"Why thank you." I reply. Then, I ask before I realize I'm asking it, "Can I fuck you?"

"Wh-what?" He says, then adds, "I guess so."

My instincts take over, and I tackle him to the ground. I rip off his shorts, flip him over, and get out of my shorts, as well. My glorious 7 1/2 inch dick pops up, and out. I line my dick up to his plump little virgin ass, and say, "Sorry for the roughness, but I haven't had a boyfriend in a while. Oh, and this might hurt a bit."

Then, I thrust inside of him, and it feels so good that I'm already panting. "Oh, ohhhh, oh my Slendy! This is the best fuck ever!" I moan. I start thrusting, in and out, in and out, in and out.

All of a sudden, he yells, "OH MY SLENDY! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME FASTER! I'M YOUR WHORE!"

I start thrusting as fast and as hard as I can, trying not to tear apart his plump ass. Then I stop, and pull out

"Why did you stop?" Zane asks, panting. He turns around to look at me.

"If you want more, beg." I reply, a plan forming in my mind.

"Please Sam, please continue fucking me. I'm a bad boy and I need to be punished. Please. You need to finish pu-" I shove the tip of my dick in his mouth as he's talking.

I start thrusting in and out of his mouth, which was like a warm, wet, heavenly cave. "Oh my Slendy. Zane your mouth is amazing." I say. He moans into my dick, which makes me thrust harder and faster, and I start deep throating the poor kid for half an hour. "I-I'm going to CUM!" I yell before thrusting my dick in and out a few more times, and shoving my dick into his mouth as far as I can get it, and cumming so he has to swallow it. I start to pull out, and start getting hard again, so I grab his head and hold it there. "Suck my cock, I want another round before I go off on my pokemon journey, and never see you again." I say

"iginonntu" He says, before I move his head.

"What?"

"I said, I'm going on one too. Let's go again though, but do me in my ass the entire time this time please." He asks.

"Ok, will you please be my boyfriend?" I ask him.

"Definitely." He replies.

"Ok, inZANEity." I say, before I start round number two.

I flip him over again, line my dick up with the plump little ass of his, and thrust in. I automatically start thrusting as hard, and as fast as I can. As I'm fucking him, I figure that he needs relief too, and wrap my hand around his seven inch dick.

"Oh my Slendy. Sammy, what are you doing?" Zane moans at my touch.

"You need relief to, I can feel it so I'm going to help you out." I reply.

"Oh, okay." He says, still moaning.

I start moving my hand up and down in time with my thrusts. After about fifteen minutes Zane yells, "Sammy, is it okay if I cum?"

"Of course, since I'm cumming too." I say as he releases his held in semen onto the ground, and I release my hot load inside his ass. I stay there until Zane pulls me out.

"What's wrong?" I ask Zane, then I notice the lust in his eyes.

"You had your fun with me, now it's my turn." Zane says, before he flips me over, positions me like a dog, gets behind me, lines his dick up with my virgin ass, and thrusts in with one thrust.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" I scream, but Zane doesn't seem to hear me.

When I scream, or yell, Zane moves faster, when I moan he goes harder, and if I say his name, or my nickname for him, he does something that I didn't know was possible. He goes deeper. I scream, "OH MY SLENDY! INZANEITY STOP IT!" and he goes as fast, hard and as deep as he possibly can, ripping my ass in half. After about an hour, I feel his member start twitching, and I yell, "Not inside, inZANEity, please, please pull out!"

Instead of pulling out like I asked him to, Zane goes even farther inside me on his final thrust and unleashes all of his pent up load into my ass. My ass is on fire, and Zane flips me over, and thrusts into my mouth.

"Fourth, and final round Sammy. Here we go." He says, automatically deep throating me. His dick is the thickest thing ever in my mouth so I start choking, and he just doesn't stop thrusting, an hour later he releases another hot, pent up load into my mouth this time.

I can't breathe, and Zane says, "I'm sorry." So I tackle him to the ground, give him a small kiss and say, "I forgive you, it felt amazing." Then, we make out for five minutes.

After our fourth round and our quick make out session, we walk back to where everyone is waiting for us, and I say, "Hey, Endy guess what Zane said

"What?" She asks, staring at him with interest, which surprises me, since she shows everyone else, except Jeff, no interest at all.

"The four of them are heading to Professor Splendy's Lab as well. We can go with them so I can get to know this guy some more." I say, hinting to Endria what took us so long, because she knows I'm bi.

"Ok, fine. Did you two have fun in there?" Endy asks, pointing towards where we came from, and judging by the look on Veronica's face, I figured that she thought my inZANEity was straight.

"Oh, yes." I say nudging my head towards Veronica a few times. "Getting the complete explanation as to why he cat whistled my twin sister in front of me, was very delightful." I say sarcastically. I look at Zane, and he looks hurt. "Sorry inZANEity, your sister looked confused, so I figured you told them you were straight." I whisper extremely quietly to my new boyfriend.

He just nods, and mouths, 'THANK YOU SAMMY.'

**Okay, now I'm done. My first lemon, so yeah, not much else to say here.**

***Xavier enters***

**Me: Hey Zane.**

**Xavier: I can't believe you told them that I didn't mind getting fucked like I was getting raped. Sam, will you help me teach her what I felt like that day? You get back, I'll take the front?**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

***Sam enters***

**Sam: Okay, works for me. Sorry guys, but we have something to do to teach Shinx here a lesson.**

***Sam and Zane both get undressed, then undress me***

***Zane lines up with my front, and Sam to my back***

**Zane: Shinx, this might hurt a little.**

**Sam: On the count of three. One.**

**Zane: Two.**

**Both: Three.**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Zane: Oops, we forgot to sign off.**

**Sam: I'll take care of that. Shinx would say Sianara, but she is busy right now, so bye!**


	3. Glitched Love, Black and Red Reasonings

**Hey people, Shinx here. A few new characters, BEN DROWNED, Homicidal Liu, and an OC, Luna/Victoria/Celestia (My friend lunaeclipce) . BEN and Veronica are dating. Hope you enjoy, pun intended.**

**P.S. You finally get to know why Jeff attacked Veronica, and trust me. You are going to think that Jeff is the world's biggest idiot.**

_Glitched Love, and Black and Red Reasonings_

Veronica's POV

I'm wondering when Sam and Zane are coming back, and decide to go talk to my boyfriend while I have the chance. I wander off, find a nice secluded area and send a text to BEN, telling him to come over here and meet up with me.

After about 5 minutes, I watch as my phone goes black and BEN crawls out of my phone.

"Hey babe. How are you?" I ask.

"I've been better considering you haven't been answering me the past few days." He said back to me looking hurt.

"Oh, well I guess you don't want to have sex then. Ok. See you then." I replied, grabbing my phone and starting to leave the clearing. All of the sudden I'm pinned down and can't move. Then, I'm flipped over and see that BEN was the one to push me over, and pin me down. That's the one thing I need to remember, if I tease him about, or even mention sex, he will have his way with me multiple times, and I usually have trouble walking afterwards.

"Oh, now, see if you had told me that's why you wanted me here, I would've come right away." BEN says seductively, grabbing one of my breasts and squeezing it, making me moan.

"Baby, p-please s-stop!" I say, not actually wanting to have sex this very second.

"Are you scared?" He questions me.

"N-no. I-I'm just not ready." I say, then punch him, and hide in a foxhole to stay somewhere he can't find me.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." He says before glitching away somewhere.

I forget that I have my phone on me, and that he goes through electronics, at least until I feel something grab my ass. "Baby, please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you. I'm sorry." I say, trying to get him away from my pants. I start heading towards the only way out of the foxhole and BEN pops out and blocks my path.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please, don't put me through this again. I was barely able to walk, and people aren't supposed to know that we're dating, and you and Slendy are the only two things that fuck people that hard." I say scooting as far back as I possibly can.

"And just how would you know how hard Slenderman fucks people? Has my girlfriend been cheating on me? Well it looks like I'm going to have to punish this naughty girl." He says stripping off all of his clothing.

"N-no, I wo-would n-never ch-cheat on you. I swe-" I try explaining before he shoves his dick in my mouth, knowing I have a very high gag reflex. He moans as he uses his hands to force my head up and down his long shaft.

"Oh, sunshine, I didn't know you had such a heavenly mouth, oh and look your nipples are already hard and ready for me to play with." He says, choking me with his 8 inch dick. He knows that I enjoy pain, I have taken my pocket knife and cut myself in front of him. So he figured out that if he hurts me while having sex with me, I will enjoy it more. I'm sitting here choking on a dick that I'm being forced to suck, while Zane is off giving an explanation to someone. _'Why is it always me that gets hurt at times like this?' _I wonder to myself.

Then all you hear is a loud SMACK, as BEN smacks my right breast as hard as he could. I moan loudly.

"That's what I wanted to hear." BEN says before orally assaulting me. I start to see white spots that cloud my vision, and moan into his dick, making him go harder and faster, and making me moan louder... It's a vicious cycle. After ten, fifteen minutes a thick, salty fluid was flowing into my mouth from BEN's dick. I swallowed every drop I could, and then licked him clean.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" BEN asks smugly.

"N-n-no. T-th-this sucks." I reply panting from being out of breath.

"Oh, well, we'll see about that." He says before grabbing me, dragging me out of the foxhole, pulling me to the center of the clearing, and stripping me of everything except my underwear.

"Looks like someone was lying, you are as wet as the ocean, which is something I usually stay away from." BEN says, fingering me through my purple lacy underwear.

"B-BEN, please stop, y-you had your fun no-now come on." I say in between moans.

"Oh, so you do want me. Okay, I'm coming in, and this time, unlike all the others, I will get you pregnant." BEN says.

"I-is that a threat?" I ask.

"No, it's a promise."

Then, he removes my panties, and thrusts into me as hard as he can, earning a huge moan from me.

He takes that as a 'He can continue because I'm ready' sign, and thrusts in and out, in and out, in and out, harder, and faster, and deeper each time. What feels like a few minutes because I passed out from pleasure filled pain, he cums inside me for 3 minutes. It turns out it's been about an hour and a half. I know I'm going to end up being pregnant, but I'm just mad that he actually came inside instead of pulling out like he usually does.

You would think I hurt from this, but I actually get pleasure out of pain, so I can't move because of how good I feel. BEN walks me back to Endria, explains what happened in excruciating detail, and then kisses me, says 'I'll see you later', and crawls back into my phone. A few minutes later, I regained my ability to walk, and had just stood up when Sam and Xavier reappeared

"Hey, Endy guess what Zane said." Sam said.

"What?" She asks.

"The four of them are heading to Professor Splendy's Lab as well. We can go with them so I can get to know this guy some more." Sam says which makes me happy, at least Zane can have someone to talk to about this masturbation issue he has

"Ok, fine. Did you two have fun in there?" Endy asks, pointing towards where they came from. I look from Endria, to Sam, to Zane with a very confused look on my face

"Oh, yes." He said, nudging his head towards me a few times. "Getting the complete explanation as to why he cat whistled my twin sister in front of me, was very delightful." He says sarcastically. I just drop it and start waddling away, being able to walk might have been an overstatement. I can stand and waddle places, that's about it.

Jeff's POV

I was trying to get revenge on my friend Toby. He had told me that he was wearing a gray cloak, which I found weird considering he always wears an orange hoody. So as soon as I saw him, I started to follow him, but there were two new people with him. 'Huh? Oh well, I have to get him back for what he did to me last week.' I thought silently.

**FLASHBACK (NO ONE'S POV)**

Jeff was in the shower, and Toby decided to pull a hilarious prank on him. Toby took Jeff's clothing, perched a bucket of purple glitter on the door, and put an 'Slender, Slender, Slenderman! If he can't rape me no one can!' temporary tattoo up where if he walked into it, which he did, it would be plastered to his chest. Jeff got out of the shower, and got mad when he couldn't find his clothes. He opened the bathroom door, and nearly coughed to death. He didn't know what just happened, so he just walked through the door, and into 'Plastic wrap?' He thought to himself. He ran through the halls and into Toby's bedroom, getting stared at by everyone, and Slenderman fell over laughing, since Slenderman was Jeff's boyfriend, he glared at Toby. Toby was starting to crack up, and said "Smile." before taking Jeff's picture, and having it printed on every newspaper he could find. The headline said, '**Be on the lookout for Slenderman's boyfriend Jeff the Killer**'.

**(BACK TO JEFF'S POV)**

Toby sent the other two people away and I saw this as an opportunity. I had my dog, Smile, with me, so I said, "Smile, sick 'em."

I laughed as Smile attacked Toby with an onslaught of scratches and bites, until I heard a feminine voice, that definitely was not Toby, coming from underneath the cloak. It said "OW! My boobs!"

"Wait, are you a girl?" I asked, sounding suspicious. She glared at me.

"No, I screamed 'Ow my boobs!' because I'm a guy. Of course I'm a girl, you idiot!" She said sarcastically. I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, er... Sorry about that. Smile, down." My dog, Smile, whimpered unhappily, and slinked over to me.

"I'm Jeff, by the way. Sorry for attacking you with my dog..." I said, and she just huffed.

"Veronica." She said. I looked at her, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"My name, it's Veronica."

"Oh..."

"Now, you owe me some new clothing."

"What?"

"Yep, fork it over." I noticed she had long scratch marks going down the front and back of her shirt and pants. I sighed, realizing I had lost the battle.

"Fine. I'll get you new clothes. Meet me here tomorrow at seven in the morning." She narrowed her eyes at me, probably suspicious.

"...Alright." She sighed, and motioned for the other two people to come out of the bushes. All of the sudden two **MORE **people I don't know randomly appear. I just zoned out when the girl, Veronica, ran towards them, and focused on what looked like a male figure masturbating in the bush one of the two figures came out of.

Since I wasn't paying attention, I only heard the blue haired guy say the name Endy.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Endy." I said, facing who I thought was Endy, without knowing it pissed the girl off.

I gulped. "She's right behind me isn't she?" I heard soft growling, and turned around to the girl having purple eyes, wings, and a tail.

"SHIT!" I yelled, before I ran into the forest, into yet another girl."Ow."

I saw that a girl in a fedora, a below the tailbone ponytail in her brunette hair, black booty shorts, a red t-shirt, over the knee black boots, and green eyes started turning into a short black haired, scarlet eyed girl with a long sleeved dress and a BIG problem.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

Victoria's/Luna's/Celestia's POV

I just got back from a long trip from the earth beyond. Since I haven't been home in over 5 years I decided to head home through a forest near the place I landed near. I see a guy in a white hoodie sneaking about and looking mighty suspicious.

"Thats a very stupid thing to do at night" I yelled at the guy as I walked passed. Then out of nowhere I hear screaming voices, I was curious so I walked toward the screaming. Then with a thud a boy ran into me and OH BOY I started to get pissed. My ultimate pet peeve was people walking into me. I started to turn into my dark and very unpleasant side of me, Luna the black side of my coin.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU PIECE OF SHIT" I yelled at the guy well storming into a near by clearing pissed to the brim of my in the clearing I see a familiar face growing scales on their body. Then I think to myself 'Whats her name again?' still looking very pissed. She saw me and started to freak out and hid behind Xavier, her brother I met a while ago.

'Veronica?' I think to myself. "Veronica!" I say out loud. "How have you been, and… What happened this time? Who do I need to kill?" I ask her, seeing all of the broken scales littering the ground.

"Oh, uhm… n-nothing, it was nothing." Veronica said, as if I would believe her.

"Bitch, please. What the fuck happened? Where's the ass that did this. Xavier, if you have been messing with your sister again I swear to-"

"It wasn't Xavier, nor Amythest, nor Sam or Endria. It was a cute looking guy, with an adorable dog. Smile I believe was his name." She says, and BEN popped out of her phone.

"Excuse me?" He said I started laughing at this, because BEN and Veronica were like best friends, last I knew, and it was funny watching Veronica jump.

"Hello, I'm Luna." I say to the two people, Sam and Endria. "Now shut the fuck up and let Veronica talk BEN."


End file.
